


Camp Kidnapping

by King_Koa



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), I can't figure out how to continue this, Kidnapping, Protective David (Camp Camp), dadvid, hiatus? kinda?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Koa/pseuds/King_Koa
Summary: Alternate Universe In Which Camp Campbell does not exist, but Daniel's basement does, where kidnapped children are kept, along with David, who witnessed one of the kidnappings early on.
Kudos: 26





	1. Painful Memory

It was a vivid recollection of a blurred scene. His vision had been horrible during the moment, but as he recalled it now, he could see each detail in perfect clarity. The slaughter he witnessed, the splatter that coated his clothes in red dots, now stains in the pine green t-shirt and flannel jacket he'd been wearing for who knows how long now. He sat against a wall, in the shadows cast by the fire that gently lit the room. There was no breeze to wave it about, no sound to mute its crackling.

Breaking the ginger's focus was a sudden creak as the door opened. He looked to it as a tall figure tossed two much smaller forms into the room. The ginger stood and quickly went to comfort the crying newcomers, a glare shot to the blonde as the door was shut yet again. The sound of many locks being moved back into place was heard, and the ginger stared at the door, a bitter taste in his mouth. He shook it off after a moment, frowning as he brought the two children close to the fire, where other kids were seen sleeping, or at least pretending to be.

One form was simply curled up, staring into the fire as the two newcomers clung to the ginger. After a while of reassuring words, and exchanges of hope of being freed one day, the two went to sleep. The curled up form then moved, silently, to sit next to the ginger, leaning against him softly. There were no words exchanged, there was no need. They had been here together for so long, they had come to an understanding of each other. They simply sat in silence, watching the flames crackle and flicker, offering only a dim light to the dreary setting that both were pained to see each 'morning.' 

After what felt like a few hours, the small form fell asleep, and the ginger weakly smiled once he noticed. He softly patted the raven hair of the child next to him as the fire whispered its last breath, then mumbled quietly to the small form in a tone no one else would hear,

_"We'll escape one day Max, you'll see. I promise. I promise..."_


	2. Side Story 1: Scotty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /\/\Minor Character Death Ahead, skip to the next chapter if you'd prefer not to read it. /\/\

_Scotty had a habit of using a clicker to try and keep himself happy/calm. He was never good at controlling his emotions, and in a high-stress situation where he couldn't talk, it only made his problem worse. He looked out the van's window into the darkness, feeling every bump of the road, which was almost rhythmic despite its random pattern. He looked to the driver, a tall, pale blonde male with ice blue eyes that struck your soul cold._

_After a moment of staring, the driver glanced in the rearview mirror, meeting Scotty's gaze. Scotty quickly looked away, using his clicker more. The driver looked back to the road, though he was clearly irritated by the constant clicking from the back. Scotty couldn't help it though, it was a reflex that keeps him from having a full-on panic attack._

_After about 15 minutes, the van came to a sudden stop. Scotty looked to the driver once he sat back up, confused, and worried about what the sudden stop meant. The driver has his head leaning on the steering wheel, and was shaking a bit. He looked distantly tired, upset, and angry all at once, which made Scotty panic more. After a moment, they started moving again, which was confusing enough that the clicking stopped for a bit._

_By the time they arrived at their destination, the clicking had started up again, and the driver was sick of it. He stopped and got out, then opened the back and dragged Scotty out of the van and into the building. He had a blank expression, staring forward as he dragged Scotty down a flight of stairs, through a hallway, and into a room with 3 or 4 other people._

_There's a redhead adult with concern in his eyes, a raven-haired boy who clearly wants to punch the heck out of the blonde man, a sleek black-haired girl who seemed to have a distantly blank expression, and a seemingly chill kid with choppy, dirt-colored hair and a bad leg._

_Scotty was thrown in the middle of the group, still tied up as the blonde adult produced a knife from behind his back. Upon seeing the steel blade, the four in the room froze momentarily before the two kids with black hair dove into the redhead's arms and the dirt-haired_ _kid_ _cowered and looked away. The last thing Scotty saw was a silver glint above his chest, then everything went black._


	3. Wake Up

It was still dark when everyone woke up, with Max being the first. Some of the kids set to work getting the fire started again, at least enough to see the room again. After doing so, they looked around, then eyed the two newcomers carefully. They two were sleeping longer, which was normal for newcomers. David woke up and looked at the kids, he motioned that it would be ok. He stood and went to the door, then softly knocked on it.

A few moments later, it opened, and a tray of food was provided for everyone. David took it, and with a few words exchanged, nodded solemnly, and took the food to the kids. They all ate glumly, and David was staring at the flame. They were well cared for, besides the lack of new clothing and not being allowed outside. They had a restroom, were brought proper amounts of healthy food, and generally were fine. They just wanted to go outside. Having all of this, while nice, was not changing their position on being kept here against their will. 

David was trying not to think about it, but, he was getting far too used to this. He tried his best to keep all the kids safe, but never could. One kid never even made it to them. He was made into an example in front of two other kids that didn't make it this long. In fact, Max was the only one keeping him from cracking under all the pressure and trauma. 

Max, however, while hating that he was here against his will, still considered it to be better than his home. He had people who were looking out for him, and he was getting proper meals, among other things. He barely got so much as a glance at home, meaning he usually had to go and do small jobs like mowing lawns and other chores to get cash just for some snacks at stuff.

And here, he had friends. It's not something he'd say to them, of course, but he did consider them such.

**Author's Note:**

> ))BEING TRANSFERRED FROM WATTPAD. UP TO CHAPTER 3/Wake Up IS PREWRITTEN.((


End file.
